1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-driven steering apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a motor-driven steering apparatus, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2-193790 (patent document 1), there is a structure in which a handle stay provided with a steering handle is fixed to a steering shaft, and a motor-driven steering assist unit is interposed between the steering shaft and a tire wheel side steering member.
In the motor-driven steering apparatus in the patent document 1, the handle stay is coupled and fixed to a spline or the like provided in the steering shaft. Accordingly, in order to attach the handle stay to the steering shaft at a right neutral position having a right attaching angle of the handle stay with respect to the steering shaft when connecting the handle stay to the steering shaft at the neutral position in a steering direction to the right and the left, it is necessary to repeatedly set in and pull out the handle stay with respect to the spline of the steering shaft. This is a complicated procedure.
Further, it is impossible to make a regulating range of the position of the attaching angle of the handle stay with respect to the steering shaft smaller than one pitch interval between teeth of the spline or the like, and a fine adjustment can not be achieved.
Displacement of a position of an actual attaching angle with respect to a right neutral position of the handle stay is difficult to realize in a round steering handle. However, this displacement appears significantly in an exaggerated manner in both end grip portions of a bar handle of a saddle riding type vehicle or the like because the extending length of the handlebars to the right and the left is long.
In this case, in the saddle riding type vehicle having a bar handle, it is desirable to prevent the bar handle exposed to an external force from rotating with respect to the steering shaft when the vehicle is inverted.